BONES: The Bones in the Dress
by LEYTONchilarie
Summary: In between my BONES story #1 and season 7 finale. How Booth and Bones decide if they want to get married. Dealing life as parents with work. I might throw a case in there. If you read my BONES: Burnt Bones story you know. It starts where my first one ended. Recommended to read in order of my BONES series. T for safety, possible language, possible crime, and that's my reasoning.
1. Seeing Sweets The Next Morning

**_I'd like to thank the people who came back for my second story in my BONES series! I said I would post very close to the AN for my first story I apologize, there was a death in my family and I didn't have time. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Booth was on his way into the Hoover building. He was thinking about the night before. Brennan's answer had been "We should discuss reasons to tomorrow." What was that supposed to mean? Every girl Booth had ever proposed to had ended up saying no. Booth didn't want to lose Brennan, he loved her so much. He wanted to take another step forward in their relationship.

Booth had an appointment with Sweets, Brennan was supposed to come too, but she wanted to spend her day off with her daughter.

Booth walked into Sweets office and sat.

"Agent Booth. Where's Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"With Christine, listen, I scheduled the appointment, so advice is what I'm looking for Sweets."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you schedule the appointment?"

"So, last night I asked Bones to marry me—" Booth was interrupted by Sweets.

"Agent Booth, do you remember what happened before and after your surgery for your brain tumor?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You didn't have feelings for Dr. Brennan before, but after you felt like you loved her. What if that's why you asked her to marry you? After your marriage, you may stop having these feelings."

"That won't happen, Sweets."

"You can't be sure." Then, Booth started to think. What if Sweets was right? What would happen with his Brennan's relationship?

"Thanks Sweets. I should go." Booth said.

"Good bye Agent Booth." With that, Booth stood and left.

When Booth reached the parking lot, he got out his keys, got in the car and drove away.

The whole way home, he was thinking about his and Sweets conversation. Was it really his brain tumor that was making him love her? Or did he actually have feelings for her?

He arrived home not to long later. He parked the car and looked at the house. The light was on in the kitchen and he could see Brennan and Christine. Brennan was hugging the adorable baby and kissing her forehead. Booth loved the sight. Then, Brennan and Christine disappeared from the room and the light turned off.

Booth got out of the car and went in the house.

When he got in he went and sat next to Brennan. "Hi Booth." She said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey Bones." He said but sounded unsure of himself.

"Christine should go to bed, come on."

They put Christine in her crib. But, to Brennan, watching Christine in her crib wasn't the same as it usually was. Booth usually had an arm around Brennan and usually smiled. Tonight, he stood, both arms to his sides, frowning.

"Let's go Booth." Brennan suggested. They both left and sat on the couch when they reached downstairs.

Booth didn't even turn the TV on to watch sports. He was too into his thoughts.

"Booth? Are you okay?" Brennan asked.

Booth got out of his thoughts and spoke. "Can we talk about last night?"

"Okay."

"Why do we have to talk about it? Why don't you just know the answer?"

"Booth, I've never been in the situation before. I need to know if being married is worth it."

"Okay."

"Why do you want to marry me, anyway Booth?"

"So many reasons, Bones. Your intelligent, extraordinary, nice, loving and beautiful."

"Beauty is a matter of opinion, Booth."

"To me."

"I need more time to think. This is something that could last forever, I need to know if it's meant to be."

"Of course. I'm going to get to bed." Booth stood and went to his room.

Something was wrong, Brennan could sense it.

* * *

**_How is it? REVIEW! I'd like to here your thoughts!_**


	2. Lies are Never the Answer

**_I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Family problems, funeral, chores. Lots of stuff! Sorry it's so short!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a long night of wonder for Brennan and Booth. The next day, Booth said he had to go into work, which was a lie. He went to ask the doctor if the symptoms of surgery could still be lurking and messing up his brain.

"It should be gone, but if you feel the same way you did when you woke up from surgery, it might still be there. May I ask what the problem is? Are you experiencing any problems? Should we look over your brain once more?" The doctor responded.

"I still love my partner, only I love her more." Booth sighed and sat down in one of the seats.

"If it's not real, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I asked her to marry me, what if I don't really love her."

"Seeley, I'm sure you do, you probably just think that you don't love her because of the past."

"Any medication that could bring back my normal mind?"

"I spoke to you a couple years ago and told you that it should come back itself."

"It isn't normal."

"No, but spend the next couple weeks with your fiancé and you'll realize your feelings for her. I'm sorry I can't help more, I have a patient coming in, call me if you have any questions."

With that, Booth left headed home.

…

When he got home, Brennan was standing on the stairs in front of the door, arms on her hips.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said casually.

"Booth, I called your office today, you didn't pick up. I decided to call the FBI building, they said you were off work today. Booth, why did you lie to me? Is this your first lie? We can't marry if we can't be honest with each other." Brennan said walking down the stairs. "Where did you go?"

"I-I-I don't know how to tell you, Bones."

"Booth, please, just tell me."

Then his phone rang, _Perfect timing! _He thought. "Booth. Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up. "They need to speek to me at work, we'll talk later." He kissed her on her cheek but she made no movement.

…

"Special Agent Booth, please sit." Booth sat in the meeting room. "We found the body of Dan Dorsa, we believe we found the killer, John Parker, he's very dangerous though, you're the best agent we have, we're putting you on the case, and the victim has been sent to the Jeffersonian, be careful Agent Booth, we want you still be working with us."

"Thank you." He left. He wanted to just be able to lay down, and relax for so long, now he had to find a murderer, and a dangerous one at that, Brennan usually would talk along to those things, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

**_Because it was so short, I'll try to update sooner, if I get some reviews!_**


	3. Something's wrong

**_Soooo sorry for the long wait. I've been real busy. And I've been with my dad, his house doesn't have much internet access and I have to do chores a lot. Promise it won't take much longer because I'm ahead 2 chapters! Try to update this week!If I get some reviews..._**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Booth?" Brennan asked when she heard the door close.

"It's me, Bones." Booth answered.

"Booth—" Brennan started, but she was interrupted by Booth as he walked into the living room.

"Listen, Bones, I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know how you'll feel about what I have to say. I'm sorry, I just—don't want you to get hurt by where I went." Brennan stood up as Booth spoke.

"Booth, I trust you, I know you'll make the right decisions, that you don't want me hurt, by that, I trust you." She kissed him softly on the lips, but he didn't kiss back. "So, what happened at work? Why did you go in?"

"They found Dan Dorsa, and his killer, but they don't have enough evidence to take him to court and find him guilty, I have to find that evidence."

"Okay, where do we start, do you wish me to start on the body?"

"We? No, not this time, it's just going to be me this time, no we about it."

"Booth! I always help out on the cases, I don't understand why I can't accompany this one after the past seven years of accompanying."

"It's very dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt, he'll find a way to hurt you Bones, I love you too much for anything to happen to you."

"What about you? I don't want you to get hurt either, Booth I love you too, we've both gotten shot, what can be more dangerous."

"Death, Bones."

"If it's possible for you to die without me to be able to do anything to save your life, then I forbid you from going without my assistance." She crossed her arms.

"Bones, I'm their best agent."

"No, Booth, Christine and Parker are not losing their father."

"We are changing the conversation." Booth said kind of loud.

"Then tell me where you went."

"You won't get mad?"

"I can't promise something, I can be mad inside, I most certainly cannot promise that won't happen."

"I went to see—Sweets." Booth caught himself before saying the doctor from the hospital.

"Why Sweets? We haven't had see him since before I was pregnant."

"Just thought I'd talk to him about our relationship." Booth started walking towards the kitchen.

"What about our relationship? Booth? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just—I have a headache." Brennan came up to him and tried to give him a hug and a kiss. He walked forwards and went around her.

Brennan knew something was wrong, she just couldn't tell what it was.

**...**

"Booth." Booth answered his phone when he reached his bedroom.

"Agent Booth, we just received word that John Parker will be at the park tomorrow afternoon, he's been in hiding so you have to find all the evidence you can by nine tomorrow night so you can arrest him before he hides again. We found a letter that he received in his house that asks him to go to the park at nine."

"I'll be there." The call ended.

"Booth? Are you going somewhere?" Brennan asked from the bedroom door.

"Not tonight, tomorrow I have to go undercover."

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Brennan quickly changed the conversation and Booth quickly snapped his head up from his phone.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I was about to engage in a nice kiss with you but you walked away, usually you, too, want to engage in such a kiss with me, usually you don't hold it off."

"I can't talk about it right now."

"You can, can is an ability where can't is something you are not able to do. I think that you mean that you would not like to talk about it, no one is putting a knife to your throat saying that if you talk about the kiss they'll cut you. What about marriage? Would you like to talk about that right now?"

"No." He had this croaking sound in his throat when he said that.. What was going on with him?

**...**

The next day, Brennan was working in the lab; it was really hard to work on Dan because he had a lot of flesh still on him, not enough bones to work with.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I deal with bones, not flesh Dr. Saroyan." Brennan said.

"You can go help Angela with a reenactment, there's nothing for you to do." Cam told her.

Brennan started heading for Angela's office. When she reached it, Angela was exploring the places that John could be. The Jeffersonian wasn't told about the undercover job that Booth was working that night.

"Hi Sweetie." Angela greeted Brennan turning around.

"Hello Angela, Cam told me that I could help you with the reenactment." Brennan replied to Angela.

"No, I don't need help. But, are you and Booth doing something special tonight? Like going out for a 'congratulations you're a fiancé!' kind of thing?" Angela looked so happy. Brennan hadn't told anybody her answer yet. She hadn't been to work to do it, ever since the last murder, they hadn't found any dead bodies.

"Booth has to work tonight." Brennan answered.

"What's wrong, Bren?"

"I didn't say yes."

"What? Do you know how upset Booth has been every time he's been said no to? He broke up with them."

"I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. I said he has to give me a reason, that we should discuss it."

"Okay, so, how is he handling it."

"I think he's mad at me. He won't talk to me much, won't engage in kisses or hugs with me."

"When did it start."

"A couple days when he came back from Sweets, he wanted to tell him that he proposed or something. Maybe I should talk to Sweets." Brennan said and got up from her seat.

* * *

_**Hope it's being enjoyed! People keep alerting and following me! Thanks for all the lovely undying support:)**_

_**If I get three reviews by tomorrow you'll find a new chapter posted!**_


	4. What I'm Doing Tonight

**_I know I said three reviews and I'll post this chapter, but I got three new followers and one review, so that's enough to persuade me to do this one! Thank you again to all the people reviewing and following! When I started this I didn't think anyone would read it, but now I see that I was wrong!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Sweets!" Brennan rushed into Sweets' office.

"Dr. Brennan. Congratulations on the proposal." Sweets said.

"What did you tell Booth the other day? He came in here happy and excited hoping I would say yes, and he came home not caring about what I would say, not even able to engage in anything with me! Not a conversation or a simple kiss."

"I told him about his brain, his inability to realize what is true love."

"You mean you told him not to marry me because he doesn't really love me? Good job Sweets, you got him to think that. You succeeded." Brennan stormed away from the room.

**...**

Booth was in his office when he saw Brennan, she walked in without knocking.

"Booth, I know about what happened with Sweets. You don't have to hide it." She told him when she came in.

"Okay, that's what he told me, and what do you have to say about it?"

"That it's not your fault. But you didn't have to hide it. Don't listen to Sweets, do what you want. Tell me the truth, Booth. Do you love me or not?"

"What is love, anyways?"

"Booth."

"I'm sorry Bones, I don't know."

"Last night, you told me you loved me, that's why I couldn't help you find the killer, did you lie?"

"I don't know. I know I used to love you, but I don't know if my mind is messing with me."

"Booth! Your brain tumor is over! You know how you feel!"

"I don't Bones, I really don't." Brennan just stared at him, then she left the FBI building.

**...**

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

**...**

"Sweetie? Is everything okay?" Angela asked when she enter Brennan's office. Brennan was sitting at her desk staring at the blank screen on the computer.

"No, Ange, nothing is." Brennan answered.

"Why don't you come get a drink with me tonight? Get drunk. You haven't had much to drink or much fun since you gave birth to Christine."

"I'm going to talk to someone about my problems with Booth tonight, Dr. Parker or something, don't tell Booth."

"Why aren't you talking to Sweets?"

"He caused it, Ange. Dr. Parker is going to suggest ways to improve our relationship; we are going to the park tonight to discuss it."

"Why not his office?" Angela took fast steps towards Brennan's desk as Bren stood up.

"He said there were some problems with the building and everybody has to meet with clients elsewhere."

"I don't know about this, are you sure you trust him?"

"I cannot be positive; there are different ways to trust. I don't completely trust him, but that's only because I've met him outside of counseling." Bren explained the way she always explains stuff.

"Okay, well, I have to go. Goodbye."

"Bye, Ange."

**...**

"John! I've told you to stay away from the police! You don't know what could happen, they could find the proof to lock you up. That's why we stay in the woods and don't go out." Mr. David Parker said to his

son.

"I understand Dad, but listen, you said you needed to get close to the FBI's best agent so we wouldn't get caught, if I can go to the park tonight, then I know how to do that." John Parker explained to his strict father in the dark of the trees.

"And how do you expect to get your hands on Agent Booth?"

John walked forward into the light out of the darkness so his brown hair and brown eyes could be seen. "Get close to the one person around that he loves. That's why I'm pretending to be a therapist. I have a client tonight. Dr. Temperance Brennan."

* * *

_**I loooove cliffhangers! Once again, three reviews, I'll post a new chapter tomorrow or four reviews and you'll find one tonight! I'm working on chapter six right now, so I have five ready for all of you!**_


	5. Meeting 'Dr' Parker

**_I gave in! I got 3 reviews, I said 4, but I couldn't wait to update!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Booth thought he should tell Bones where he was going. And, as he thought, he thought that maybe just because Sweets told him that he didn't love Brennan was the reason he was acting like this. He thought he didn't love her. But, in reality, he really did.

It was about eight at night. He only had an hour to catch the man, he also needed to ask Cam if they found anymore evidence.

He walked through the Jeffersonian, to Brennan's office, he found it empty of any people. He didn't think he had anything to worry about.

He saw Angela and ran to her to stop her from wherever she was going.

"Angela, do you by any chance know where Bones went?" Booth asked, a little out of breath.

Angela hesitated for a moment, then started thinking about her best friend's safety of a man they had never met. "Yes." Angela gave in. "She told me not to tell you, but, I'm worried about her, and as the FBI, you are the only one who can help. She said she's going to talk to a man about your guy's relationship. That he's a professional, but not Sweets. I'm worried that he may not be a real doctor."

"Who? Where?"

"Dr. Parker. In the park."

"Oh my god! Bones!" Booth yelled. He ran to the platform. "Cam! Do you have any evidence?"

"Yes, Booth. I found a piece of a gold watch jammed the victim." Cam held up the piece.

"Thanks, Cam. I have to go!" Booth ran to the door and out. When he got to his car outside the big building, he put on the siren and drove fast to the park.

**...**

"So, you wanted to give me some advice?" Brennan asked Dr. Parker as she sat down on a bench next to him.

"Yes, when you go home tonight pretend nothing has happened. Let him heal himself on his own. Don't worry about anything." Dr. Parker explained.

"That's it? It doesn't sound very degree-like."

"BONES!" Brennan heard Booth yell, from about 90 yards away. He ran really fast to her.

"Booth?" She asked. When he got 10 feet away from her and Dr. Parker.

Booth pulled out his gun and badge. "FBI! John Parker, I'm going to need you to come with me to the FBI building."

Parker grabbed Brennan and held her by putting his arm around her neck and then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Booth.

"Let her go!" Booth yelled.

"If you let me free, I'll let her go." Parker said with a smirk on his face.

"Never. Don't lay a finger on her! Let her go or I'll shoot!"

"I don't think so!" Just then Parker shot at Booth.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled.

* * *

**_Oh no! What happened! Review to find out! I would like three reviews! (at least)_**


	6. How It All Fits Together

Chapter 6

_Just then Parker shot at Booth._

"_Booth!" Brennan yelled._

Booth dodged the bullet that came for him. But he didn't dodge enough. The bullet hit his right hand which made him drop the gun.

Parker let go of Brennan and ran to get the gun. He grabbed it just before Booth could get it.

Parker kicked Booth in his side. Booth gulped. Parker kicked Booth in his stomach the next time. This time Booth winced in pain.

"I can't believe I caught the marvelous Special Agent Seeley Booth! Actually, I can." Parker raised both guns and pointed them at Booth.

"Sorry to correct you, but can and can't are abilities, you can believe it." Booth said.

Just then Brennan ran and pounced on John Parker making him drop the gun. He drop to the ground. When Tempe got off him, he got back up. She grabbed a small log from the ground. Parker came running after her. She hit him over the head with the log and he dropped to the ground, too hurt to get up.

"Temperance Brennan's still got it!" She yelled happily.

Booth got up off the ground. He grabbed his handcuffs from his pocket and put them on John Parker.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." After he finished saying that, the police showed up and rushed to where John was laying. Booth moved aside and sat on the bench. Brennan joined him.

"Booth? Are you alright?" Brennan asked when she reached Booth.

"Yeah, fine." He answered wincing as he said those two words.

"Give me your hand." Booth held out his hand to her. He had been hiding it since he was shot. Brennan gently held it examining it. It was already swollen and badly bruised. It was very bloody as well.

"Booth, we have to go to the emergency room, now!" Brennan told Booth, only yelling the now part. She rushed him up to the car.

"I'm driving." Booth said.

"No, you're not. Your hand is very hurt."

"You aren't the best driver, Bones."

"If you can drive without hurting, then go ahead." She gave in, only because she didn't want him to lose too much more blood before the ER than he already had.  
They hopped in the car and Booth pulled out of where he was parked, driving with only his left hand.

"Why do we have to hurry to get there?" Booth asked, not going very fast at all because of traffic.

"Put on your siren." Brennan said reaching and turning on the siren. "You're losing too much blood in your hand and it looks awful. You're just lucky he didn't hit a vain."

Booth started going faster to get to the ER.

…

**AFTER ER**

…

Booth ended up getting surgery on his hand, he used ace wrap. The doctors said he could still drive and continue working how he always did as long as he kept his hand wrapped up for a month, just to be safe.

After the surgery, him and Brennan picked up Christine from Max, and went home.

It was pretty late for Christine to be up, but with Booth just getting shot, and them not being able to see Christine very often was the only exception.

Brennan and Booth sat down on the couch, Brennan holding Christine in her arms as she's falling asleep, and Booth had his arm around Bren's shoulder. Both of them were staring at their daughter, admiring her beauty.

"She's beautiful, she looks like her mommy." Booth said with a little laugh.

"Maybe to you, Booth. But beauty is a matter of opinion." Brennan explained to Booth, meeting his eyes. "But in my opinion as well, she is very beautiful." They kissed and watched Christine fall asleep.

When Christine was asleep and in her Booth spoke. "Sweets made me think I didn't love you. I was so wrong, Bones. I love you. I want to be with you forever. You, Parker, Christine and Pops are the only people that make my life worth living. My favorite people. You may not be my wife right now, but I still consider you family. Will you marry me?"

Brennan leaned into him and kissed him, a nice sweet kiss, to find out he didn't hesitate. "I'm sorry, Booth. I love you, so much, but I'm not even ready. I would want to someday, say yes, if you are still in the wanting. And I also would like to know if you love me more than Hannah and Rebecca enough not to leave me over this. Booth, I love you so much as well. You and Christine mean everything, but maybe when Christine is older, I'll be ready. But, right now, our top priority is her, our daughter."

"I'm not leaving you Bones, after the night in front of the Hoover, I can't bear to break up with you, and I don't want Christine to have parents who are no longer together like Parker."

Booth was the one to close the space between them this time.

His hands were going through her hair and her hands were on the soft skin of his face.

"I love you." Brennan whispered in his ear after ten seconds of a wonderful kiss. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love too, Bones." Booth said, and continued the kiss…

* * *

**_That's the end! I know it's not what you wanted, but remember, this is set in season 7 and they are not engaged in season 7, so that's my reasoning._**


End file.
